


Lock you in a cage

by majesticduxk



Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Come play, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, dominant Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Kuroo owns Bokuto’s cock, he owns his orgasms, something his boy appears to have forgotten. So Kuroo proposes a way that he can’t forget.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Lock you in a cage

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: anyone who has followed me from SPN will know how much I love the grey consent area. But I also love power exchange, and consensual power exchange where the other then has all the power? Yeah, that’s also good squishy. 
> 
> This is future What’s in the box, after they get their shit sorted.

Kuroo feels his balls tightened, and he pushes as deep into Koutarou as he can, holding himself there and grinding as he comes in a few hard jerks. Even as his cock softens, he keeps himself there, pressed in as far as he can go. Fuck, as if Koutarou’s ass isn’t one of his favorite things ever. Finally pulling out, he watches with satisfaction as his come drips out of Bo’s well fucked hole, before giving one of Koutarou’s delightfully round ass cheeks a hearty slap. The angle allows him to see Koutarou reach under and attempt to fist himself to completion.

Immediately Kuroo has both of Koutarou’s wrists pinned to the middle of his back. As he faceplants into the mattress, Koutarou curses him. 

“Fuck! C’mon Tets! I was so close! Let me come! Please, can’t I just-“

“You had permission, Bo. But you know the rule – you don’t touch that little cock of yours, and you only come with a cock in your ass, or not all. It’s not like you to be so naughty.” Kuroo scolds. “Maybe you need some more _discipline_. And maybe I need to think of a way to make sure you follow the rules…” 

The last was more of a side murmur, said to himself. But the idea stuck, and after letting thoughts percolate for a few weeks, Kuroo came up with what he considered to be the most enjoyable, for him, and enforceable course of action. 

~0~

Moving uncomfortably from foot to foot, Koutarou stares at the small, nay, _tiny_ , contraption in Kuroo’s hands. If he looked up, he knew there would be a huge grin plastered across Kuroo’s face. 

“Ku.. Kuroo. I’m not sure.”

Immediately, Kuroo moves over to him, wrapping one arm around his waist even as he keeps the object in Koutarou’s line of sight.

“I’m not going to make you do this, Bo,” he murmurs. “I’m not gonna lie. It would make me very, very happy to have you locked up nice and tight, and totally under my control. I already own you. I already own your cock, and your orgasms, so I don’t see the issue.” He nuzzles against Koutarou’s temple, and Koutarou feels his shoulders relax. “But it’s up to you, Bo. This isn’t something I’m going to force you to do. You need to remember though, I’d never do anything to harm you. This is safe.”

Kuroo then dangles the thing from one finger. “And it’s the right size.”

Flushing, Koutarou looks away from the small (too small, right? That definitely couldn’t be the right size. Koutarou was big all over, after all) contraption in Kuroo’s hands and then up into Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo’s expression is sharp and he looks at Koutarou liked he wants to eat him. Then his expression softens and his tone gentles. 

“Here, hold it for a moment.” And he places the cock cage in Koutarou’s hands, making sure he has a solid grip before moving his hands to sit on Koutarou’s waist. “It’s not so scary. I’ve locked your cock away before-“

“But this is longer! Like…” Koutarou trails off, and Kuroo easily takes over. 

“Longer, like, for as long as I like? Absolutely, babe. You give me that key, and that cage only comes off if and when I say.” Kuroo’s voice drops, and he sucks a hickey onto Koutarou’s shoulder. Koutarou shivered. “Then it wouldn’t matter how slutty you felt, you wouldn’t be able to do anything until I said you could. And given how much I feed your slutty little hole, I think it’s greedy to let your cock come out to play too often. I spoil you too much.” Kuroo sighs, but he doesn’t sound disappointed. “So yeah, you give me that key and you are going to be spending most of your time locked up safe and secure. All mine.”

Kuroo’s voice is pure possession, and of _course_ Koutarou whimpers. A Kuroo who was confident and possessive was both correct and sexy. Kuroo was turned on too, his hard cock pressing against Koutarou’s hip. The idea was fucking sexy, for both of them. 

But this was a big step. And a big deal! 

“Can I think about it?”

Looking at him, Kuroo smiles and kisses him sweetly before nodding. “Sure, babe. For the next week, you’re in charge of it. Whether it’s on or off, and how long for. Here’s the key,” and Kuroo takes a small key out of his pocket. Shaking it in his hand a few times ( _perhaps not completely sure he wanted to hand that control over_? Koutarou wonders), he finally sighs and unclips Koutarou’s necklace, the one with Kuroo’s tag on it, before threading the key on.“

“Okay. Yours. You now have control of the key. And I’m giving you a week to decide what you want to do. But, and I am being very clear about this, Koutarou, if you give me the key, that’s it. It’s mine, and you get no longer get a say.”

Koutarou’s tummy flip flops, but he nods anyway. Holding him by the shoulders, Kuroo stares into his eyes for a few moments. When he sees whatever it is he’s looking for, he drops another gentle kiss on Koutarou’s brow, and pulls him in for another hug. Koutarou loves Kuroo hugs.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. How does yakiniku sound?”

Whooping, Koutarou runs off to change out of his sweats. To be honest he was just glad to get away from the tension of the cock cage discussion. Plus, he’s hungry. 

Kuroo always has the best ideas. 

~o~

As Koutarou shucks off his clothes, he looks at the cage, which was still in his hand. 

It was metal. It was sleek. It was fairly attractive. And it was also terrifying. But Kuroo said he can say no, and that would be that. But if he says yes, that would be that too. Was he really ready to give Kuroo that much power? 

He kinda already had. It had developed slowly, the way Kuroo took control, but now it was just how things were. How they both liked it. But locking Koutarou’s cock away? Where he had no say about it? That was big. A physical and lasting show of control and ownership. 

On the one hand, it turns him on like nothing else. On the other… 

“Bo, you ready? I’m starving!”

“Coming!”

Making a quick decision, Koutarou slips the cage on and locks it. This is fine. He has the key. He has the power. He also has a week to decide what he wants to do. And he kinda wants to go out with it on, and feel what it’s like. A few moments later he’s dressed and bounding out to meet Kuroo.

“I’m starving too, babe! Let’s go eat meat!”

He was first out the door, a snickering Kuroo close behind him. 

~o~

He’s hyper aware of dick over dinner. It wasn’t like he was turned on. Well, not like his dick was pushing against his pants, but there’s this edge of arousal that burns in the pit of his belly, and a little _what if Kuroo had the key right now_ refrain running through his head on repeat. 

It doesn’t affect his appetite though, and by the end of the meal he’s warm and full. Laughing, Kuroo pulls him to his feet, and after paying wraps an arm around his waist as they start walk home. 

“I love meat,” Koutarou tells him dreamily. 

The sharp grin Kuroo gives him is all the warning he has before he is pulled against a strong chest, Kuroo’s lips on his, and Kuroo’s leg pushing between his and-

“Uh! Wait!” Koutarou tries to pull back, but Kuroo has already crowded him against the wall and his leg is now firmly pushing at the metal between Koutarou’s legs. Kuroo’s grin is shark like, his eyes sharp, even as his hands come to rest on Bokuto’s hips, squeezing rhythmically. 

“Oh, Kou. Feeling nice and secure?”

Blushing, Koutarou looks away, but all that does is expose his neck to Kuroo’s sharp teeth. Gasping, he pushes Kuroo away, but stops at his growl. It’s a warning that Koutarou heeds. Biting his lip, he lets Kuroo leisurely lick and suck his way along Koutarou’s collar bone, his fingertips pressing against Koutarou’s flesh, his thigh against the cold metal. 

“I like knowing you’re locked away,” Kuroo groans into Koutarou’s throat. 

Abruptly, he’s pulled away from the wall. Kuroo grabs one wrist and starts dragging him down the street. 

“Wait! Tets! What are we-?”

“Home. We need to get home now. I need fuck you while your cock is all locked away.”

Koutarou is swept away with both words and actions, and seemingly between one breath and the next, finds himself naked and flat on his back on their bed, Kuroo looming over him. One arm cages him in, the other plays with his cage. Koutarou can’t help the way his face and chest flush an embarrassed red.

“Will you leave it on for me, sweetheart? I knew you were wearing it over dinner, the way you wriggled a little, the way you bit your lip and shuffled so sweetly. I know right now you get to choose but,” Kuroo groans low and deep, pressing his hard cock pressed flush against Koutarou’s thigh, “but damn I want to fuck you like this.”

Kuroo’s arousal is heightening Bokuto’s own, and flushed and more than a little out of breath he nods. 

“Yes, please Tetsurou. Please fuck me just like this!”

It was all the permission Kuroo needed. Strong arms grab his thighs and _pulls_ until Koutarou’s legs, his ass and hips are off the bed and Kuroo has made a home between them. Kuroo’s eyes are laser focused on the silver cage that is keeping his cock soft. Koutarou feels so vulnerably and exposed. 

And fuck, it’s turning him on.

“Tetsu!”

“I love you like this, babe.” Kuroo’s eyes are practically black, with the way his pupils are blown wide. “All spread out for me. And all you can do it take it.”

Without any warning, Kuroo has two fingers pressed deep in Koutarou’s ass. His gasp is cut short as those long and skillful fingers start rubbing against his prostate. 

“Still so loose from before. Don’t worry, sweetheart, since your cocks all locked up, I’ll still make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Tets-“

God! It was… the way his cock tries to harden and then instead presses against the immovable wall of the cage. Ugh. He wriggles, trying to get comfortable, only to freeze as Kuroo brings one hard hand down on his exposed ass cheek with a mighty _slap_.

“Did I ask you to move?”

Frantically, Koutarou shakes his head. “No, Tetsurou. No-“

“Then, you. Stay. Still.” 

Each word is punctuated with a harsh slap to Koutarou’s tender behind. Breath catching on a sob, Koutarou forces himself to stay still. With his legs still held uncomfortably in the air, Koutarou hopes that Kuroo will ignore the muscle tremors in his body. 

Holding him there, Kuroo waits before sliding his hands along Koutarou’s thighs. When he reaches his knees, he presses them back, Koutarou blushing. If he thought he was exposed and vulnerable before, that’s nothing on hos he feels now! 

Instinctively he clenches his ass, and Kuroo laughs as he softly presses one finger against his fluttering hole. Kuroo radiates satisfaction as his finger sinks in up to the second knuckle. 

“Look how perfect you are,” he coos, before hooking one of Koutarou’s legs over his shoulder, lining up and thrusting in balls deep in one swift move. 

“…!” Koutarou can’t even find words. That doesn’t seem to both Kuroo, who after biting a long of bruises along the inside of his thigh, pulls out just to thrust back home. 

“Fuck, babe. Your ass is practically begging me to fill it! You’re so hot and tight, and damn,” Kuroo grunts, hips stuttering, before he gets his harsh pattern back, “sucking me in, I know you don’t like to be empty, babe. Don’t worry, I know how to look after my precious slut, I’ll make sure to keep you stuffed full of my cock and come from now on. I know how to keep a slut satisfied.”

It was the weirdest feeling. Knowing that he isn’t going to come. Knowing that Kuroo is just fucking him just because he wants to, just taking his pleasure because he can. Kuroo is almost silent as he slams into Koutarou again and again. He isn’t teasing, he isn’t trying to do anything other than chase his own pleasure. Koutarou is almost giddy from the feeling of just being _used_. His cock is easy to ignore as it presses against its cage. It’s not like it can go anywhere, so Koutarou just lets himself float in the feeling that he is bringing Kuroo such pleasure.

It’s almost a surprise when Kuroo comes. Koutarou feels Kuroo’s cock jerking inside him, filling him to brim. Pushing himself even deeper, Kuroo leans down to link his fingers with Koutarou’s, placing their hands besides Koutarou’s shoulders before he leans down and kisses him harshly. Abruptly, he let’s go of Koutarou’s hands, letting his fingers travel down, pulling at Koutarou’s pebbled nipples, batting at his soft cock, before gripping Koutarou’s hip. Kuroo keeps a firm hold, before getting his hand on Koutarou’s knee and spreading his legs wide.

“You’ll be limping tomorrow, gorgeous.” Kuroo oozes satisfaction, even as he watches his come ooze from Koutarou’s ass. 

“ _Testuroooooou_.”

With one final satisfied smile, Kuroo crawls back up Koutarou’s body. 

“I should get cleaned up,” Koutarou half-heartedly tells him. 

“Nah. Not yet. Wanna hold you first.”

Kuroo is as good as his word, curling around Koutarou, and bringing him in close. He tucks Koutarou’s head under his chin, and wraps an arm around his waist, the other hand idly playing with Koutarou’s caged cock. 

It’s physically uncomfortable, but mentally amazing. Koutarou still has the key, he still has the choice, but it definitely feels like Kuroo is in control. 

“Did you like that, Kou?”

Ahhh, his loving partner, always in tune with him. 

“It was weird. But a good weird,” he admitted. “Like, since I couldn’t get hard, all my focus was on you, and on my ass, and it was, I dunno. Sexy? It turned me on, the fact that this was all for you.”

Kuroo nipped at the nape of his neck. “Turned me on too.”

He doesn’t say anything else, but Koutarou can almost feel the want and need radiating from his boyfriend. 

He’s almost sure he’s going to give the key to Kuroo. But he’s going to make him work for it. He’s going to get as many orgasms as he can before the week is up because Koutarou is no fool. He knows Kuroo is sadist. Once he hands over that key, Koutarou’s dick is not going to get a lot of action. 

But there’s a little part of him that can’t wait. Snuggling back against Kuroo, Koutarou smiles. He’s looking forward to making Kuroo squirm. And maybe even beg. Even if it's only for a week!

**Author's Note:**

> Also! I am such a bad tense jumper and I apologise. But eh. I’ve always written in past even though I prefer present. So, this is what you get.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, let me know! I am still new to the HQ fandom, and still trying to break in. Obviously I have really distinct things I like, and I don't think there are enough, so if you like them too, let me know. Always happy to chat :


End file.
